


Sabotage in the Neighborhood

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [21]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Explosions, Mission Gone Wrong, Planting Bombs, Unconscious Hogan, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: The mission tonight is a simple one, and is one that should be done with no complications. Colonel Hogan and his men have to plant bombs at different points around a German’s weapons plant that is stationed a few miles away from Stalag 13. Sounds simple, right? Well what happens when one of the men doesn’t come back to the spot they started at once they’ve planted the bomb? The rest of the guys need to act fast to find the missing man because the bombs are on timers.
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sabotage in the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot about a hurt Colonel Hogan and a caring team. Please read and enjoy!

Hogan's POV:  
“Okay,” I sighed as I turned towards my team who were standing behind me, “Everyone understands the plan?”

“Yes sir,” Kinch said as the others agreed. 

“Good,” I said before I turned my attention back to the map in front of me so I could put it away. 

“I have a question sir,” Carter said. 

“What is it Carter?” I asked as I turned back to face them. 

“Why isn’t someone else blowing up the German’s weapons plant. Can’t a bomber pilot do it? Why does it have to be us?” he asked. 

“We are less than 10 miles away from the plant Carter. It’s easier for us to sneak in and plant the bombs than it is for someone to fly over here, drop the bombs, and fly all the way back,” I answered, “Now, do you have any questions about the plan itself?” 

“No sir,” he said with a smile on his face, “I understand the plan. I make the bombs and be sure to put timers on them. Then we go to the weapons plant, plant the bombs and turn the timers on, and by the time we’re heading back the plant should be in pieces.” 

“Good,” I said as I started to put the map and the markers we used away, “Then let’s get to work.” 

\-----Later That Night (Outside Weapon’s Plant)-----  
Hogan’s POV:  
“Kinch and Carter, you go to the right and plant your bombs on the side of the building,” I whispered, “LeBeau and Newkirk, you two go and do the same to the left side of the building. I’m going to go and plant the bomb on the guards tower. We don’t want them looking for us while we make our way back to camp. Okay? Now go.” 

I watched as the guys made their ways to the side of the buildings I’ve assigned them. I wanted to make sure they got there without any problems before I headed towards the guard tower. 

I quietly made my way towards the guard tower while I held the face of the bomb close to my chest. Don’t want the glass from the timer shining or giving off a reflection, that would be bad. I quickly stuck the bomb to the backside of the tower and turned it on, waiting to make sure the 5 minute timer started. Great. It’s working perfectly. 

“Stop!” a man from behind yelled as he cocked his gun. 

Guard’s POV:  
“Stop!” I yelled as I cocked my gun and pointed it at the man who just planted a bomb on the side of the guard tower. 

As I walked closer to him I noticed the bomb was ticking which meant it was on a timer. Knowing that I had some time to defuse it I needed to act quickly, but I also needed to apprehend this man. I walked up to this man dressed in black, who still had his back to me and arms raised, and I raised my gun before I brought it down quickly. I hit him over the back of his head with the butt of my gun. Once I knew he was unconscious, I got to work. Hopefully I can defuse the bomb and formally arrest this man tonight. 

Newkirk’s POV:  
“Right, everyone done?” I asked once we returned to the spot we started at, “Let’s go.” 

“Wait,” LeBeau said as he put his hand on my arm, “Where’s Colonel Hogan?” 

“I thought he was already on his way back?” Carter asked. 

“Colonel Hogan wouldn’t just leave us here like this,” Kinch answered, “Something’s wrong.” 

“A guard must’ve found him while he was at the guard tower,” I said as I looked over there, trying to find our missing commanding officer, “Let’s go and find him before this place blows up.” 

The four of us made our way back down the hill and hid right behind the first car that was placed just inside the weapons plant and right in front of the guard tower Colonel Hogan was supposed to be at. 

“Look!” LeBeau exclaimed as he pointed to the right side of the guard tower. 

I looked over and saw a German officer fooling around with the bomb on the side of the tower. I also noticed he was standing next to a body that lay on the ground, that must be Colonel Hogan. 

“Come on,” I said as I pulled LeBeau along while the other two followed after us. 

LeBeau and I snuck up on the guard and knocked him out quickly while Carter and Kinch went right to Colonel Hogan. 

“How is he?” LeBeau asked as he and I joined our three friends on the ground. 

“From what I can tell, he’s been hit in the back of the head with that guard’s gun. He’s out cold,” Kinch answered, “We can’t do anything for him here and we have to get out of here. Help me get him on my back and let’s get out of here before the bombs go off.” 

Carter and I got Colonel Hogan into a sitting position and draped him over Kinch’s shoulders in a fireman’s carry position while LeBeau watched out for guards. Once he was secured enough and Kinch was on his feet, we scurried off towards the hill we started on. 

We helped Kinch get Colonel Hogan up the hill and into the woods, making sure we cleared anything that was in the way for him. 

We got far enough into the woods where we wouldn’t be seen once the bombs went off. Kinch had set Colonel Hogan down and looked him over while we flashed the light on the two of them with our flashlights. 

“He’s still out,” Kinch said as he cupped Colonel Hogan’s cheek, “Still warm so he hasn’t lost a lot of blood. He has a nasty cut on the back of his head from the gun. I imagine he will have a concussion and a horrible headache once he wakes up.” 

“We’ll take care of him,” LeBeau said before the bombs went off. 

Kinch quickly shielded Colonel Hogan’s body with his own while I covered Carter and LeBeau with mine. We know we are a ways away from the weapons plant but we didn’t want to take any chances. 

“Everyone alright?” Kinch asked. 

“We’re fine,” I answered as I let the other two get out from under me, “How is Colonel Hogan?” 

“Still fine,” he said. 

“Let’s get him back to camp,” Carter said before he helped me get Colonel Hogan draped over Kinch’s shoulders once again. 

\-----Back at Stalag 13-----  
Wilson’s POV:  
“That’s right,” I said as I pulled the blanket back on Colonel Hogan’s bottom bunk, “Just set him down here.” 

“How did you know to be here Wilson?” Kinch asked after he set Colonel Hogan down on the bunk. 

“I had a feeling something went wrong when you guys didn’t return at the time you said you would,” I answered as I turned Colonel Hogan’s head so I could get a look at the back of it, “I know it’s hard but can you boys just go on one mission without getting hurt?” 

“We’ll try better next time,” Carter told me. 

“How is he?” LeBeau asked, “Will he be alright?” 

“He’ll be fine, he just got a blow to the back of the head. I will wrap his head in a bandage and have you boys give him some pain meds when he comes around,” I explained as I dug for the bandages in my medical bag, “But come and get me if he’s not acting like himself or is in a lot of pain.” 

“Okay,” Kinch said as I started to wrap Colonel Hogan’s head, “When do you think he’ll wake up?” 

“Could be in a minute. Could be an hour. Or he could wake up tomorrow,” I said as I shrugged, “There’s no need to keep an eye on him tonight. He just has a concussion and will likely sleep through the night. I will come back tomorrow morning to check on him.” 

“Thank you,” Newkirk said as I headed towards Colonel Hogan’s door. 

“No problem,” I said before I looked at the four boys still conscious, “Now go wash up and get to bed. You guys looked just as exhausted as Colonel Hogan.” 

\-----The Next Morning-----  
LeBeau’s POV:  
“Do you think one of us should go in and check on him?” I asked as I gave everyone their mug filled with coffee. 

“I just checked on him 30 minutes ago and he was still asleep,” Newkirk sighed before he took a sip of my coffee, “If it makes you feel any better, feel free to check up on him.” 

“It would make me feel better,” I said before I put my mug down to head towards Colonel Hogan’s room. 

I was halfway across the room before Colonel Hogan’s door opened, and out came a tired looking Colonel Hogan. 

“Colonel Hogan!” I exclaimed as I rushed to him to keep him from going any further into the common area, “What are you doing out of your room?” 

“LeBeau?” he asked as he touched the back of his head, “What happened?” 

“Don’t do that sir,” I started as I gently took his hand away from his wound, “Let’s get you back in bed then I can answer any questions you have.” 

I turned him around and guided him back into his room and back into his bunk. 

“How are you feeling sir?” Newkirk asked as he, Carter, and Kinch entered Colonel Hogan’s room. 

“Tired and sore,” he answered as he moved his hand back up to touch his wound, “What happened?” 

“You were knocked out while you planted your bomb at the weapon’s plant last night,” I explained as I gently took his hand away from his wound once again, “You’ve been unconscious ever since. Wilson says you have a concussion and likely a horrible headache to go with it.” 

“That explains why my head hurts so much,” he sighed as he rubbed his forehead, trying to ease some of the pain. 

“Here,” Carter said as he grabbed the pain meds and a glass of water, “Wilson told us to give you these if you were in any pain.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled before he took the cap off the bottle. 

“Is there anything you need right now Colonel Hogan?” I asked as he took the pills. 

“No,” he sighed as he laid back down in his bed, getting comfortable, “I just need some sleep.” 

“Then we’ll leave you alone and let you get some sleep sir,” Newkirk told him before we got up and quietly left his room. 

“Thank you guys,” he said before he closed his eyes. 

“You’re welcome mon Colonel,” I said before the guys left and I closed the door behind me. 

“Now are you happy you got to check on him?” Newkirk teased, “Does it put your mind at ease?” 

“It does,” I answered, not bothering to respond with a sarcastic remark, “I’m glad he’s alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this and thank you for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
